Intoxication
by WatchMeWatchYou
Summary: Bella is a clumsy, out spoken gothic girl who even though horrible things has happened keeps a pretty good out look on life. Edward is a bad boy vampire, who has a dark past. What happens when they met and Edward has touble controling himself?
1. Not So Warm Welcome

Yey I'm writing a Bella Fan fiction! Hope you like! P.S- Vampires are included!

Chapter 1

"We are now landing in Forks", an overly friendly voice called from the over head speakers, "Please keep your seat belt firmly fastened until we land". Ya like if this fucking plane crashes then a fucking seat belt is going to help, I thought sarcastically to myself, wondering why they even bothered to put the seat belts on planes. To me it is just retarded. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth trying to keep my ears from popping when the pressure changed and we descended from the air. I've always hated flying, it makes me nervous with all the turbulence, and the random drops, I always think I'm going to die, sometimes I think I'd welcome it though.

I stared dejectedly out the window and saw that it was raining. It was to be expected though; it always rains in the Forks. I've now arrived in the middle of no where, have a fun two years! I wondered if living with my father could be worse than living with my scatter brained, whore of a mother. I don't really remember my dad, all's I know is that once I was born and he realized I screamed bloody murder for two hours every night he kicked me and my mother Renee to fend for ourselves. In a way I'm grateful for my mother who continued taking care of me every though I was such a brat. But on the other hand I wish Renee had just thrown me into a dumpster to die. I'm pretty sure I'd be much happier if she had done that.

I watched as the barren wasteland I like to call the Forks that I had been banished to closed in on the plane. I cringed as the wheels thumped on the run way and it seemed we started skidding along the cement. At any moment I was expecting the wheels to snap and the whole plane to start doing barrel roles, then explode leaving no survivors. I wasn't sure if that would be a good thing or not. Once I met my dad Charlie I would be sure. I would wish that the plane had exploded, bursting me into thousands of tiny pieces. The plane came to a stop agonizingly slow and rolled into the place where we get off.

I thanked god that I could finally get of this tube that held probably three hundred people- I wonder why so many people would want to come to the Forks- that smelled like sweat and farts. I know I probably smell sweaty too but still, I could hear people letting it rip over the blaring music of my head phones, and that isn't a good thing. I was almost giddy to be free of all the screaming babies and the toddlers that run around and seem so cute at but then steal your fucking snacks. Then you're like what the fuck! I'm fucking hungry and the only thing you get on this god forsaken plane is stale pretzels and someone steals them. Then you ask for more from the stewardess and they say no. So now you just want to find the kid who stole your pretzels and beat the shit out of them even though they're only five.

As you can tell I hate planes, they suck. Oh now here comes the "Thank you for choosing our plane company. I hope you choose us the next time you would like to fly". They say it in an overly pleasant fake voice, which makes you want to punch them in the face for just talking like that. And also while they're saying it they're hoping to god you never come back because you complained too much. God at the moment I wish that the plane could take flight again so I could just jump out of it. I personally think that falling from some where really high would be a really fun end. You get to feel the awesome feeling of your stomach going into your throat. And when you hit the ground your dead right away. You also leave quite a mess for every one to clean up, so your like ha bitches, you made me kill myself, now you have to clean up all my blood and guts splattered all over the ground. I think it would be the best to land on someone's house and they don't notice until they see the blood dripping past the window.

As you can see I've had a lot of time to think this through. I was thinking about for the whole five fucking hours I've been on this god damn plane. I'm still sitting here even though we have been on the ground for about ten minutes. I can see every one else getting out but they are too inconsiderate to let me get into that small aisle. So I'll just sit here until I can get out. The whole time I was on the plane I was tempted to go to the emergency exit. There were only two things stopping me. Reason number one, I'm such a chicken shit that I couldn't gather the courage. Reason number two, if I did knowing my fucking luck I'd end up falling in the middle of an air balloon race and I'd just keep bouncing off balloons, until I was close enough to the ground that when I fell I wouldn't die, but far enough away that I would break every fucking bone in my body and be in agony for a year.

Oh yes finally everyone is off the plane and I can stand up. I grabbed my carry on item- my iPod- and started going down the aisle. When I got to the stewardess she started with the crappy good bye thing where they expect you to stop and listen to them for two minutes. I just walked by her because I wasn't about to lose one hundred and twenty precious seconds of my life. I walked out into the big room and had to walk for what seemed like hours- but was really five minutes- until I got to the luggage claim. I didn't see Charlie any where… and at that moment… I realized I didn't know what the fuck Charlie looked like. I shrugged it off and went to where you have to look for you luggage.

I easily found my suitcase because I really don't think that any one else would have a suit case that said 'BELLA' in big white bold letters. I think I've decided I have way to much time on my hands because I did that with white out about a week before I left. I snatched up my suitcase, all the while thinking about how if someone wanted to stalk me they knew my name… well at least my nickname… but they still might be able to find me. Man I really am going insane.

I lugged my suitcase to the front door hoping that Charlie had a picture of me or something so he knew who I was. I am now standing outside in the pouring rain looking for his police cruiser. Ha, I feel like a bad person, just looking out for police cars. Wow I'm really retarded, I should probably go crawl in a dark hole and die there, but it seems like to much work I'll just stand here and hope that he picks me up soon, because I was being a douche bag and I forgot to wear a sweater and unusually enough the shirt I'm wearing is white, it's getting pretty see through, and I think I've caught a cold.

(Ten FUCKING minutes later)

Once Charlie gets here he's fucking dead, I am going to take his gun and shoot him in the head! I'm so cold. I've seen a few police cars go by but they didn't stop, I'm wondering if it was him but he didn't recognize me so he kept going. Oh I just thought of a great idea. I'll hold up my luggage whenever I see a police car since it says Bella. I saw police car coming towards me so I held up my luggage. While the police man drove by he gave me a really weird look, he probably thinks I'm on something. That was just a little embarrassing but I'll continue doing it because I think Renee is too much of a scatter brain to remember to send him a picture.

I had to wait ten more minutes and hold my suitcase up to five different police cars before he actually came. I was pretty pissed when he finally pulled up. I was completely soaked to the bone and I had sneezed like twenty times in a row. Since I haven't seen him in forever I decided to be nice when he came out of the car to greet me and take my luggage. That was nice of him; I thought he'd just stay in the car. To be friendly I put my arms out in a hug and said "Hey Dad". You want to know what he did. He ignored my could've been hug and slapped me in the fucking face. Like what the fuck is that? "Don't call me dad! It makes me seem old!" Charlie said. By then I was already pissed but I held my tongue and looked around.

There must've been at least twenty different people who witnessed that and they ignored it. This is just a charming little town, ignoring child abuse. It also turns out he didn't come out to greet me and put my suitcase away. "Do you have an envelope from Renee for me?" he asked in a rough voice. I just remembered about it and pulled it out of my pants pocket, and handed it too him. He opened it quickly and pulled out a lot of cash, he sheltered it under his jacket so it didn't get wet. He counted out a thousand dollars, "Ah, a thousand dollars for taking care of the little brat". Even though he said it not so quietly I heard it- well no fucking duh- that was nice, being paid to take care of his daughter. Don't I feel special, just being handed of to the next 'responsible parent'? As Charlie leaned past me to grab my suitcase I could smell hard alcohol on his breath.

Well that's one this at least he took my luggage and put it in the truck. But still it was after he slapped me and was bribed to take care of me. Also what the hell kind of cop drinks and drives, personally I don't think he's doing a very good job of enforcing the law. So far he's broken two rules and I haven't even been with him for five minutes. I opened the door to the car before I was roughly halted by Charlie. "No you'll get my seats all wet you sit in the back", he said as he opened the back door and shoved my in like any common criminal. This is going to be a very long two years; I wish I had a fast forward button.

We drove silently until he started to break the silence. "How's your mom", he asked with his voice sound like it had been dragged through a bed of nails. In that one question I knew one thing about him… he was still in love with my mom. Then why the hell did he throw us out… oh wait I remember ME. "She's a whore", I replied wondering what he'd say to that. "Don't call Renee a whore!" He yelled making me flinch in the back the car, happy that I had bars protecting me from Charlie. I knew that if I hadn't been in the back at the moment he probably would've strangled me. "She is less of a whore than you'll ever be", Charlie yelled after a second of thought.

I rolled my eyes, he didn't know a fucking thing about me and he's calling me a whore. For his information I haven't even had my first kiss yet… now thinking about it that's pretty pathetic. Well I'll just have to resign myself to the fact that I probably won't be kissed for another two years at least. I've decided this because as we pass people who are outside on this miserable day alls I see are extremely ugly people. Some might look good but they have an unfortunate problem with zits. I stared out the window while Charlie drove, not really seeing anything as it passed before my eyes. The only thing I noticed is when we came to a stop that made my face smash against the bars in front of me.

"The trunk is open", Charlie said gruffly and got out of the car, slamming the door loudly behind him. I watched as he stalked into the house then tried to open my door. I realized it was locked from the inside and there was no way out unless Charlie came back and opened the door. "Fuck", I muttered as I shook the door handle hoping it would magically open, "Charlie!" I called out though I knew there was no chance in hell that he would hear me. It took him about ten minutes before he realized that his child was locked inside the car. He opened the door and without even saying sorry for forgetting about me went back inside.

I step out of the car and right when both my feet hit the ground I slipped on the muddy drive way. I landed on my ass and once I got back up it looked like I shit myself. At the moment I was expecting some really hot guy to walk by and see me in this state. I slammed the door shut and latched onto the car so I would have a harder time falling. I hobbled slowly to the trunk and grabbed my suit case. Ten minutes and twenty large bruises later I finally made it inside. It looked like I had been mud wrestling and I clearly lost the match. I unlaced my now brown converse which used to be black, and trudged up the stair way. It seemed that when I went up the stair the walls got narrower and narrower until finally at the end both my shoulders were hunched over and I had to press them to my body to get through.

I wonder how Charlie gets through here. I won't go as far as calling him fat, but he's a bit on the chunky side. And once I had changed clothes and managed to get back downstairs and into the kitchen I knew why. The only things in his fridge were bacon and beer, and that was seriously all. Although it looked like he had some broccoli in the back, I should check again because I'm hungry and I don't mind eating broccoli. I opened the fridge again and looked in the back. It seems I was mistaken; the broccoli that I saw was actually moss growing in the back. Yum… moss. I looked beside the fridge and realized he had a jar full of a lot of money, and the jar said grocery money.

I picked it up and dumped its contents out on the kitchen table. I counted out the money which took about half an hour since I'm good at counting money. I was extremely surprised and I pocketed some of that money since I was sure he didn't know how much money he had in there. There was literally 6,562.49 well at least after I made a few deductions, before there was 7,782.49 . I doubt he'll miss it, I don't think he has actually used this jar in fifteen years. I know this because at the bottom there was a whole bunch of twenty dollar bills that they changed fifteen years ago.

"Charlie", I called out hoping he wasn't unconscious on the couch, "We are in desperate need for groceries, and I'm going out to get some." He grunted a reply and I just assumed it was a yes. I went towards the door and as I was about to grab his keys and go he yelled out, "Don't take my car, you can walk". I halted feeling furious, what a fucking asshole, I have to walk in the pouring rain because he doesn't want me to use his shitty cruiser. I remember seeing a grocery store about a ten minute drive from here, which in walking distance would be like a fucking two hour walk. I'm not too happy at the moment and I'm looking at the gun that's hanging at the door with a murderous glint in my eye.

I watched as one of my arms reached for it then halted. Jeez now that I'm in the Forks I've become homicidal… wait I've already been homicidal never mind. I went back up stairs so I could change into suitable clothing for the weather. Soon I was ready and in a black rain jacket with its hood covering my hair. I decided to grab a bit more money form the grocery jar then set off into the rain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay hope you liked that chapter! If you didn't please read on you'll like it later! Reviews please!


	2. Edward Cullen

Son of a bitch my internets not working

Son of a bitch my internets not working! Well I guess since your reading this it's working now but on Oct. 22nd 2008 at 3:06am it is not working… oh and it is a Wednesday. Hope you like my next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

I shivered as the cold wind tugged at my jacket, I should've worn a thicker sweater underneath. I was thinking about how dumb a move it was to wear my baggy Tripp pants because they have chains hanging off of them and it's making my job of walking to the store harder. I've been walking for about an hour and a half now, I think I might just have pneumonia. And if I did I highly doubt Charlie would pay for the doctor's bills, Oh well I still have the money I jacked from him. Although next time I go out I should probably leave my money at home because if I get mugged that's like a thousand dollars down the drain.

My face brightened when I saw the dimly glowing sigh that said 'The Grocery Store'. I have to say I could probably come up with a better name for the grocery store but whatever. Then my mood darkened as I realized I had to walk back. When I got to the front door I hesitated before I got it. I smelled cigarette smoke curling out from behind the store. My need for nicotine was greater than my need for warmth, so I followed my nose. That is partly one of the reasons I've been so moody, I don't know how to get my daily douse of nicotine. Before in Phoenix Renee smoked like a chimney, but so far I think the only thing that Charlie does is drink.

I rounded the corner of the small building to see a guy who looked a bit older than me leaning against the wall. He was sheltered from the wind and frigid rain that poured down. The rain was so cold I was surprised that it wasn't falling down in icicles. I slowly advanced on him, even though I knew I wasn't good to talk to people who where at the back of buildings and if I screamed no one would hear me because the wind was billowing to hard. The wind changed direction and when before the wind was pushing me away from the guy it was now pushing me towards him. When it did that he stiffened and looked over at me. I froze for a moment, what stood before me could possibly be the most beautiful man on the earth. His bronze hair was tousled beneath his black hood, and his face was the perfect example of perfection.

Even though I was now a bit self conscious I really wanted a cigarette so I continued walking towards him. As I got closer I realized everything about him screamed danger, even though the expression on his face didn't seem threatening but the aura that surrounded him screamed dark and dangerous. I was surprised that it didn't falter my step; I hadn't realized how much I wanted a cigarette. Once I stood in front of him I gestured to the cigarette package held in his grip. "Can I bum one off of you?" I asked. I always thought saying bum was kind of retard but that's what you say when you want a cigarette so whatever.

He looked a little startled at my question but nodded and shook on out of the package and handed me it. He took out a lighter and lit it for me to. I took a deep drag and savored the taste of it before I released the smoke into the air. "Thanks I need that" I said almost moaning with the pleasure of smoking my cigarette, "What's you name?" I don't know why I always have to ask for names but what ever. He paused for a moment but answered. "Edward Cullen". I watched him out of the corner of my eye, he seemed tense. He looked like he was about to bolt. Either that or murder me. I'm not sure which one will come first.

"I'm Bella", I said in return. He arched his eyebrow, "Just Bella. Is that your nickname or real name?" I sighed I never really liked my name, "Isabella Swan".

"Isabella…" Edward purred, it sounded like he was tasting my name and rolling it around in his mouth. Just his voice was enough to make me melt. I watched as Edward flicked his cigarette bud away. "I better get going", he said his voice as soft as velvet. I sighed and took a deep drag of my cigarette trying to finish it- something about standing alone in the cold didn't appeal to me. "Ya I better get the groceries", I said with a sigh, "It's a long walk home". Edward looked at me for a second; he looked like he was undecided about something. He then sighed as in defeat, "I can give you a ride". His voice was strained and he seemed like he was dreading driving her home.

"Thanks", I said gratefully, I really didn't care if he wanted to drive me or not as long as I got a nice warm ride home. "I just need to get my groceries", I said, looking forward to the semi warmth in the Grocery Store. He nodded and followed me as I started to walk around to the side of the store, taking us out of the shelter of the wall. My already soaked pants got even wetter, and thankfully I was wearing a water proof jacket with a hood or else I'd be soaked in the top too. I quickly scurried to the front looking like a rat compared to Edwards elegant stride. I walked through the doors and almost moaned as warm air buffeted my face. I had been so cold for so long I almost forgot what being warm felt like.

I looked over at Edward and was startled at my chocolate eyes clashed with Edward's molten gold ones. Outside it had been dark so I didn't get a very good look at him, but now that I had I was floored. He looked like a super model that had been caught in a rain storm. His bronze hair was tousled by the wind and damp from the rain. His jacket was a plain black, but somehow it seemed as though it was made more stylish by him wearing it. His skin was white, and on any other body it would make him look pasty, but on him it seemed to suit. His body was chiseled to perfection, and was something even the gods would envy. His lips were pale pink, full, and pouty. His nose was carved to perfection. Framing his golden eyes were dark eyelashes, long enough to look good but not long enough to make him look feminine. Under his eyes were dark purple bruise like circles, as if he never slept. They could've been mistaken for black eyes if seen from afar.

I could hardly believe I had just bummed a smoke from this guy. His complexion seemed to perfect for him to be a smoker. Compared to him I probably looked like a half starved, downed cat. I sighed this guy was to perfect to believe. He followed me around as I grabbed the groceries I wanted. The whole time I tried to ignore his shadowy presence that nearly suffocated me. Once I had gotten the things I needed, I went to the cash register and paid for the things with Charlie's money. The whole time neither of s said anything. He lead the way out to his car, it was probably the best one in the Fork- a shiny silver Volvo. I don't know what kind of car I was expecting but I was thinking it would be a little more bad ass, but I guess that's what you get when you come from the Forks.

I slid into the passenger seat quickly so I wouldn't get the rain inside. My shoes squeaked against the rubber on the floor. I watched as Edward slid into the seat next to mine, I couldn't believe how elegant he was. I was wondering why he offered me a ride. He seemed like the kind of guy that would speed up during puddles when there were people around so he could splash them, not offer people without cars, rides. I watched as her twisted the key and turned the ignition on, causing it to roar to life. The speedometer quickly crawled up to 100 as we turned out of the parking lot. I was surprised that he didn't mind that I was soaking his car. I cringed as lights sped around us, forming into shapeless blurs, and the few cars on the roads were dodged quickly.

I could believe that he could drive that fast without crashing into anything. Faster than I thought possible we were at Charlie's house. I didn't think about it at the time but I didn't know how he knew where I lived. "Thanks for the ride", I said. He nodded acknowledgement but didn't say anything other wise. His grip on the steering wheel was tighter than it should've been and I could see the white bone of his knuckles through his pale skin. I bit my lip knowing my walk to the house would be long and embarrassing. I slowly opened the door and heard as Edward popped the trunk so I could get the groceries. I walked at a snails pace with my arms out and my legs braced. I could see him looking in the side view mirror to see what was taking me so long.

This is just great, possibly the most gorgeous guy in the world is going to find out I'm practically Handicapped. I finally got to the trunk after about five minutes of struggling. I hoisted the bags on my arms and shoulders and started to wobbled towards the house. I knew I was going to fall, the question was when. I was about halfway when I lost my foot and slipped on the mud. I watched as the brown mud came closer to my face as I pitched forward. I braced myself for the impact of the ground but I never actually hit the ground. Instead two firm arms wrapped themselves around me and kept me from hitting the ground. I was surprised when I felt the coldness of his arms going through his jacket and mine. I was pulled up right and placed on my feet. I looked over at my savior- Edward. He must've come to help me and caught me when I fell. "Need help?" he asked, his voice gruff. He had a weird look in his eyes, like he was about to eat me.

I nodded weakly, "Thanks". He pulled half the bags from my shoulders and arms and started walking. He seemed to have no problems walking on the slippery surface. I scowled and followed after him. By the time we got to the house he had caught me four times and my face was beat red. I slowly opened the door cringing as it squeaked loudly, I was sure that Charlie was asleep on the couch in the next room, although since he was piss drunk I probably wouldn't wake him up if I had jumped on him. Edward followed into the house, and didn't even need me to tell him to be quiet. As we tip toed past Charlie, I some how managed to hit all the creaking boards and Edward managed to hit none. I looked at him, and he was eyeing Charlie with distaste. I went through the door frame with no door on it and into the kitchen. I looked behind me and watched as Edward's presence seemed to darken the already dreary kitchen. I'm pretty sure he is the explanation for having a dark mood.

He set down the groceries on the table and quickly left my house, faster than I would've thought possible. It seemed as if in a split second he was gone. I shrugged to myself and started putting the groceries away in the fowl smelling fridge. I would clean the fridge but I'm too lazy and I don't care enough to do it. After a couple minutes I finished putting away the food and then I quickly made my way up to what my dad calls a room, I call it a closet. My sick joke of a room has a cot, a mirror, a tiny dresser, and a small closet in it. There is barley enough room to walk around in. I grabbed my dark green duvet and put in on my bed. I would've actually made the bed but I'm way to lazy to do anything at the moment.

Once I had finished putting most of my things some where I decided that I should go to sleep. I changed into my Casper pajamas and slide underneath my make up stained blanket. I breathed in the comforting smell of smoke as I snuggled in and slowly drifted off into a restless sleep

My eyes snapped open as thunder boomed outside and sent a crack of lightning to the ground. I sighed listening as the rain pelted on the roof of the house. I groaned and rolled over looking at the small electric clock on my dresser. I was only five morning, but I knew I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. I could hear Charlie's loud snoring from down the hall rattling the house. I rubbed my eyes trying to get the sleep out of them. I slowly dragged my lazy ass out of bed and stood on my cold wooden floor. I think I may get splinters from it, I'm pretty sure Charlie just threw down some plywood from the dump on the floor.

Today would be my first day of school, and sadly enough I'd probably be half asleep for most of it. I've never really minded going to school, it takes me away from home and usually you met people there. Although I doubt I'll find anyone worth meeting in this town. Except for Edward Cullen, I'm wondering if he goes to my school. I walked out into the hallway and went into the grimy bathroom. If I didn't have to take a shower for school I would probably never even go near this bathroom. It looks as if someone just threw green slim every where. It is truly disgusting. I hate cleaning as much as the next person but really now, this is beyond gross.

I looked around the bathroom one more time then realized I should probably just get dressed and leave. I'm pretty sure that if I went in that shower I'd end up dirtier that I was when I got in. So I guess it's greasy hair for today. I walked back into my room and searched for a brush in one of my bags. After a while of searching I found it and then pushed the brush through my unruly hair then found some clothes. I dressed myself in tight grayish black jeans, a belt hanging off of one loop, some chains, wrist bands, a black spaghetti strap and a sweater that had the top of a skeleton on in (I can't really explain the sweater but it's like an x-ray type sweater thing).

Once I had finished getting dressed I looked through my make up bag, and put eyeliner, mascara, cover up, and purple eye shadow on. Once I had finished with everything I looked in the mirror, disappointed by my plainness, and left my room. I looked out the window in the hallway and sighed, it was raining _again_. But at least it wasn't as bad as before. I slowly stumbled down the narrow stairs and went to the front door where I had put my back pack the night before. I didn't even go to the kitchen for breakfast, when ever I eat breakfast I always feel sick after for some reason. I pulled my sweater hood around my head to protect me from the rain. I actually would like the rain if it weren't so god damn cold.

I was about to start my slow walk to the end of my muddy drive way and to where the school was but something red caught my eye. I looked over and sitting there was a big sturdy red pick up truck hiding on the side of my small yard near a grove of trees, and covered in mushy green vines. I sighed knowing that it wouldn't work but at least it was worth a try, maybe if it had an engine I could find the keys.

I side stepped my drive way and walked to the side of my over grown lawn. I swear to god I was like a fucking weed forest or something. I somehow managed to make it to the big bulky truck without falling, and I cautiously peered into the engine of the truck. It was already open when I got there. Everything looked to be in working order, but what do I know I've never owned a car. I shut the engine and walked around to the side of the truck and looked inside the cab curious about what it looked like. And I was surprised to find, keys sitting in the ignition. It felt like a sign from the heavens, I was meant to have this truck! That may be going a little over board but still, if this truck works I'll take it as a sign that life in the Forks won't be so bad after all.

Actually that's going a bit far, I'll just say it won't be as horrific as I thought it would be, but it'll still be pretty bad. I opened the door and slipped into the truck, getting out of the rain. I slowly turned the key hoping that the truck would come to life, I was sourly disappointed. I groaned and got out of the truck and glared. "Come on work!" I said willing it to miraculously come to life. I hadn't turned the key in the off position yet, and was hoping this was just a delayed reaction to turning on. I stood there for a moment as the truck remained lifeless. I cursed and kicked the truck hard injuring my foot in the process but causing the truck to roar to life. I jumped because it was so loud, it sounded like a monster truck.

At least it worked. I got back into the cab of the truck and smiled. I bet Charlie was driving home drunk on night and just forgot the keys in the truck, then when he sobered up he couldn't find the keys and gave up. I put the truck in drive and eased my foot onto the gas pedal. It moved forward to my amazement. I slowly drove off my lawn and onto the driveway. The truck seemed pretty sturdy and didn't slip at all on the mud. I drove to what people form the Forks call a high school. It was just off the highway and was an assortment of mix matched building. Basically it was a crap shack, but this crap shack was my Haven away from home. I'm good at school, so it's easy for me and I don't get homework much.

When I got to the school the parking lot was deserted save a few cars which I just assumed were teachers' cars. I parked near what I would think was the front entrance and spotted a tree with a couple picnic tables underneath it. I got out of my safe warm truck and walked over to it with my back in hand. I sat down on the table and looked through my bag for some paper. I've always loved to draw and I'm pretty good at it if I do say so myself. I randomly started sketching something. For some reason when I draw I never really realize what I'm drawing until I finish it or someone talks to me.

I probably sat there for a good hour with a sketch pad in my hands drawing until I started hearing the voices of my soon to be class mates going into the school. I snapped out of my euphoria. When I draw I always feel as though I'm getting everything right and I can do no wrong. I looked down at what I had been drawing and was startled. It was Edward Cullen, leaning against the wall of the Grocery Store. His face was shaded by his hood and his eyes were dark and haunted peering out from beneath his shaggy bangs. He had a cigarette in his hand.

I should probably hide this now because if anyone had seen this they'd probably think I was a stalker or something. I shoved my note pad into my back pack and looked around. There still weren't a lot of people around yet, but they were littering the school yard staring at me as if I was a walking freak show. Well actually I was sitting at the moment so I was a sitting freak show. I looked at anyone who actually met my eyes and raised my eye brows. It was funny when they turned completely red and look away as if they had just been caught peeping through some ones window.

I sat there for about another ten minutes before the school yard was filled with people. I was surprised that so many people went to this school, it was just so small. The bell was about to ring when I saw a shiny silver Volvo pull up to the front of the school, and Edward Cullen step out of it elegantly. He was even more perfect the my drawing of him. For a split second our eyes met, then he disappeared into the crowd of people.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you liked I love you all!


	3. First Day Of School

Here's a new chapter hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 3

The first half of my day hasn't been so bad. I met some cool people, although Jessica's a bit of a gossip, and Eric seems a bit stalkerish. The good this about begin gothic/ punk –or what ever you want to call me- and outgoing is that people want to be friends with you so they can brag to their other friends that they are friends with the creepy Goth girl. I haven't seen Edward all day, sadly enough. He doesn't seem to be in any of my classes but I still have the rest of the day to see him. Although someone like him would never be interested in someone like me. But a girl can still dream.

I'm walking with Jessica and Angela at the moment. We are going to have lunch in the small cafeteria. We walked into the line and grabbed some trays for food. As we walk down the line I realize that all the food looks pretty much inedible so I just decide on an apple, a nice rosy red apple. It's the only thing that looks like it won't run away if I try to eat it. Angela seems to share the same thoughts as me and grabs an apple too. I look at Jessica who picks something that I think was once sitting on the side of the road as road kill. As we sit down at a table I watch as Jessica stuffs the… well I don't know what into her face and gulfs it down like someone is going to steal it from her if she eats too slowly.

I trying to understand how someone as petite as her can eat like that; she looks like she could have an eating disorder. I fight back nausea and look away from her, taking a nice neat bite of my apple, relishing the sweet taste as juice foams into my mouth. Once we had been sitting there for about two minutes we are joined by a group of people. By then Jessica is finished stuffing herself with road kill. The only person I really recognize is Eric.

"Hey you're the new kid right?" a girl who looks like she'll be a complete bitch asks. It annoys me when people ask stupid questions like that; she may as well have asked me if my hair was brown. "No actually I've been living here for a while. It just took you a while to notice I was even here. That is because I can disappear, see watch I'll so it now!" I said with heavy sarcasm dripping into my voice. She looks at me her eyes confused; she also looked as if she expected me to just disappear into thin air. I guess she's bitchy and stupid. Actually no one here except Angela seemed to get my sarcasm, at this rate I'd probably forget how to used sarcasm in about a week.

I sighed in defeat, "I _am_ new here". The girl frowned, "Well why didn't you just say so in the first place?" she snapped. Yup I'm pretty sure she's a bitch. I just roll my eyes and decide she's not worth paying attention to anymore. No one even bothers for introductions as they sit down at the table around us. A cute blond sits beside me, if I hadn't seen Edward I might've been interested, but now everyone was incomparable to him. "Hi I'm Mike", he says smiling sweetly, I can already tell he's interested in me, though I'm not sure why. I was about to offer my name when he interrupted me. "Isabella Swan, right?" he asked. I scowled, "Bella". He nodded probably not even paying attention, he seemed to be staring at my breasts at the moment, I should probably get a shirt that says "My face is up here!" Although that will just give people excuses to stare at my boobs and if I tell them to stop they'll just be like, "Hey I'm just reading your shirt!", then I'd say, "It's takes ten minutes to read a shirt?", then they'd say, "I'm just mentally handicapped. And that's how the conversation would go.

I look around the cafeteria and I see Edward Cullen sitting at a table near the back with four other people. He doesn't really look like he belongs in the group of people although all of them are obviously gorgeous. They look related in some ways but on the other hand they look nothing alike. They vary in sizes, hair colours, and they're faces look nothing alike. But they all have they same shade of unnaturally white skin, dark circles under their eyes it looked like it could be bruised, and that alien beauty and took a toll to every ones self esteem just being in the same room as them.

The big buff guy was sitting beside the girl with the long golden locks of hair, and the one who seemed muscular but still really skinny sat next to the one who looked like a pixie. Edward sat at the end of the table not beside anyone. He looked to be brooding. I watched as it looked like his lips vibrated angrily, if I had known any better I would have thought they'd been talking. The black haired pixie reached out towards Edward but her stood up abruptly and was out of the room before anyone could blink an eye. I was startled by this display, if I hadn't been paying such close attention I would thought he had a hissy fit for no reason.

I looked back over at… the blond kid sitting beside me and realized he had been talking to me the whole time. It's funny how self centered people can be, he didn't even notice the whole time he was talking to me I wasn't even listening. I tuned back into the conversation I was 'participating' in to find out her was talking about sports… my worst enemy. I stopped listening when I head him say tennis. I looked over a Jessica who was staring at me with a jealous look in her eyes. I stood up getting bored with this table and looked around. "Ah, my brain seems to be missing, I'm afraid I must bid you fare well to look for it!" I yelled out quickly and rushed out of the cafeteria leaving everyone behind.

I decided I should go to my next class. I walked in the room to find the one and only Edward Cullen sitting there. Even though his eyes were closed when I walked into the room I could see him stiffen and become tense. I walked towards a table at the back and realized there was names on each desk, appointing where you were suppose to sit. "What is this fucking grade two?" I muttered to myself, and looked for a seat without a name on it. It turns out the only one without a name was the one next to Edward, how did I know this would happen? I sighed and sat down next to him and lean back in my chair, putting my feet on the table.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked with his voice strained. I shrugged, "I lost my brain and had to find it". I could see him peering at me curiously out of the corner of his eye after I said that. "It was an excuse to stop talking to what's his face", I explained. For some reason I wasn't irritated to have to explain myself to him. Edward didn't even nod acknowledgment he just sat there looking away from me. Oh well, the bell rung quickly and soon the room was filled with people. Angela passed and gave me a smile and shy "hi" but went to sit in her seat.

But how ever… blond kid… Oh I remember his name now, it was Mike! Well Mike thinks its okay but to sit on the table in front of me and starts talking to me about sports. "So do you want to play tennis with me this week end?" he asked thinking I had been listening to him about sports. "Uhh… what?" I asked dumbly without the slightest idea of what he was talking about. "Tennis… this weekend… Come on Bells we've only been talking about it this whole lunch hour!" Mike said.

"Correction… _You've _been talking about it the whole lunch hour… and I wasn't listening at all because I was staring at…" I stopped and glanced over at Edward who seemed to be oblivious of our conversation and in his own little world, "… Paying attention to something else. And another thing, I absolutely **hate** sports. I've decided many years ago sports are not for the physically handicapped. And I am practically handicapped so there's no way in hell I am going to play tennis. Oh and please don't call me Bells I really hate that name!" Mike looked really insulted, "Fine, Bella I was just asking." He walked over to his seat beside a girl with a really bad perm. Ha ha good let him sulk.

I looked over at Edward who seemed to be ignoring me completely and was as far as possible away from me. What did I do? I shrugged it off even though I wished he was closer. I peered at him through a curtain of hair and saw that his fists were clenched and he was biting his lip. I looked away from him and towards the teacher who had just appeared through the door. He started with boring introductions and I didn't listen at all. I zoned out into thoughts of the boy sitting next to me.

"Isabella Swan?" the teacher said interrupting me from my thoughts. "What?" I asked crossly, I hated being talked to when I was zoned out. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" he asked even though it seemed more like a demand than a question. I ignored the tone, "Not particularly, no". He looked cross, "Well do it anyway." I sighed and stood up. "I'm Bella Swan", I said stopping there. "We already know, tell us about your likes, dislikes", he said. I sigh, he really set himself up for this one, "Well at the moment I really dislike you." I heard Edward laugh then cough trying to pretend that he had been coughing not laughing. No one else laughed, people really need to get a sense of humor.

"Isabella Swan, report to my room after school for detention", the teacher said coldly, "And as for you're poorly concealed laugh Edward Cullen, since you find Isabelle so funny you can join her". I sighed. "It's _Isabella_", I heard Edward say from behind me. "What?" the teacher asked, "That is what I said".

"No, you said _Isabelle, _her name is _Isabella_". The teachers face turned a close shade to purple, "Do not talk back to me. You have a weeks worth of detention!" I groan I know I'll probably regret this later but this teacher is such a hot head that I have to say it. "Um, he wasn't talking back to you, he was merely correcting you. That is no reason to give him a weeks worth of detention", I said sticking up for Edward even though it will get me into worse trouble. "You can join him Mrs. Swan. Now both of you to the office I will not have you disrupting my class any longer!" he said. "I'm actually not married, so it would be Ms. Swan, not Mrs. Swan!" I say, it's fun to push teacher's buttons and watch them snap. "GO", he boomed. Both me and Edward strode out into the hallways with twenty odd eyes boring into our backs. I really had no intention of going to the office, all's I wanted at the moment was a smoke, maybe ditch the rest of school and do something worth my while. The first days of school were just boring, not really any distractions.

"Hey Edward? Do you happen to have any smokes on you?" I asked. "I have some in my car", he said and started walking towards the parking lot. I followed him out at a slower pace than him. We got to his car and he opened the door for me. I was kind of surprised; no guy has ever opened a door for me. Unless you count Charlie opening the car door and shoving me in the back. I stepped into his car; since it was raining I assumed we would be smoking in there. He went into the drivers' side and sat next to me, I just realized there wasn't anything dividing the two seats. It was basically just one big seat.

He handed me my much need nicotine and lit it for me. We both inhaled and blew out at the same time. I looked at him sheepishly, he was tense again. I didn't understand why he would act all normal then get all tense. Once my cigarette was finished I got out of his car. "Thanks", I said and started walking. I heard him groan quietly behind me. "Where are you going?" he asked even though it sounded like he didn't want to know. I shrugged, "Somewhere, for a walk". Edward pursed his lips for a moment, "Can I come with you?" I was surprised with his question; I thought he didn't like me much, when ever he was near me he seemed exasperated. I shrugged, "Sure". Even though every ounce of my body wanted to scream "Yes yes Edward! Of course you can come with me; you don't even have to ask!"

We started walking and the rain seemed to have cleared up, even though it was still cloudy and the sun was no where in sight. We walked in a very uncomfortable silence, so I had to break it or I was pretty sure I was going to die. "Soooooooooo…. How's life?" I asked. He looked at me incredulously, I'm pretty sure he couldn't believe that I was using the 'how's life' line. It is the last resort line when you've decided you're at rock bottom and nothing you say could making anything any more worse. You may think that it's just a line but it's not.

"Could be worse…" he replied while I stood there looking like an idiot. I usually can come up with topics but with him I feel tongue tied. We continued walking until we realized that school would probably be over by the time we turned around and walked back. "We should probably turn around now", I said, he nodded and we both turned around on the road. I hadn't realized until now that he kept a no contact distance between us. I was having trouble is he liked me or not. He seemed really tense when he was around me but he hasn't said anything rude to me. He offered to walk with me but we didn't talk at all the whole way so I really don't know what to think.

I had a bit of trouble keeping up with his long stride but soon we both fell into a comfortable pace. The walk back down the road was much the same as the walk till we turned around. We didn't talk at all, and I'm very uncomfortable with thinking, it leaves me time to think and reflect. I really don't like doing that because it helps me remember things I've suppressed long ago. I'll just think of something that has nothing to do with my past… The mysterious Edward Cullen.

The whole walk back to the school he was the only thing on my mind, oh how I would love to taste his pale pink mouth, but I guess I'll just have to leave that to my imagination.

The walk back to the school seemed a lot quicker than it was walking away. We got to the parking lot quickly and there was teenagers getting into their cars. I guessed that school was over. Edward and I went our separate ways to our cars. I walked beside my sturdy red truck. Just as a reached for the door handle I slipped on what I think was a small rock under my foot. As I fell my head collided with the side of my truck. My head was smashed roughly on the pavement that used to be under my feet. The wind was knocked out of my lungs, and I gasped and the air shot out of me. I groaned and reached my hand for the back of my head.

Once my head reached there I felt warm trickling liquid. I put my hand in from of my face knowing what I would probably find. I regretted putting my hand in front of my face once the stench of blood hit my nose and I could see the shiny crimson fluid that was now dripping down my fingers. My eye's fluttered- I probably wouldn't have fainted if I hadn't seen the blood- I saw Edward's concerned face looming above me, once I saw that I closed my eyes and let the dizzying darkness take me away for a ride.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hope you like the chapter, I know probably most of you are like, wouldn't Edward lose control and suck her blood once he smelled it, but in here that is not the case and you find out why later!!! Tata for now! Xoxoxo :P


	4. Hospital

Ahh, I'm soooorrrry for not updating in SOOOO long but I didn't have a proper computer to update on. I'll try to update as much as possible!

Disclaimer: No I do not own Twilight!

Chapter 4

I woke up to red. Everything was red, it started to turn yellow, it was then I realized my eyes were still closed. I didn't open my eyes as I took inventory of myself. I could feel my body fine. Legs… no pain and they were still there. Arms, yup… upper body… fine. I brought my attention to my head where there was an aching pain throbbing at the back of my head. Annoying but not unmanageable. After I was sure I wasn't falling apart then I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up to see a very, _very,_ handsome doctor. He looked no older than 30 but no younger than 20. He had a resemblance to Edward and all the people who sat at that table, except he also didn't look anything like them. "Good you're awake!" he said, "I'm Dr. Cullen, that was nasty fall you took. You have a mild concussion, and a gash at the back of you head." I gapped at him for a moment, _he_ was Edward's father. Well I guess I know where he gets his good looks from.

"You're Edward's dad?" I asked, it was pretty obvious, but I just had to make sure. "Yes", Dr. Cullen said, "Well adoptive father to be exact". My eyes widened they looked so much alike! How could they not be blood related? He turned away and went over to a small table that was near my bed and started flipping through the papers that were on it. "Um… Dr. Cullen?" I asked to get his attention. "Oh, please call me Carlisle", he said giving me a small smile, "What would you like dear?" It was weird to hear him call me dear; I'm used to hearing that from old people but not from people like him. "How long was I out?" I asked hoping it would be too long. I'd laugh if I found out I had been sleeping for half a year, it would also be a good thing though. That would mean only 1 and a half years in the Forks and then I could get out of this hell hole! If only I were so lucky.

"Little more than half a day", Carlisle said, "It's not even noon yet". I sighed wondering when I'd catch a break. Like really how much bad luck is that, I get a concussion on the first day of school. I guess I'll push past it and try not to be so superstitious, probably would do me some good not to be so cynical all the time. Edward's father turned back to his papers and went flipping through them swiftly. I wondered if he were reading my medical records, he could be astounded by how many injuries I've acquired in the short sixteen years of my life. I pretty sure I got my first broken bone when I was one. Although that was probably Renee's fault since I doubt I could even walk, so it would be hard to be clumsy.

I'm actually surprised I wasn't taken into child services, with all the negligence, and a few times abuse. Not to bad, but slaps, kicks, and punches start to accumulate over years. But ohh well, no one _really_ cares about poor little ol' me, so I may as well not wallow in my sorrows. I'll just go to my happy place. Oh and here comes Edward popping up out of no where. Is it just me or am I getting a bit obsessed after like two days of knowing him?

"So do you remember how you ended up here?" I jumped as I was thrown back into reality by Carlisle's voice. "Um… I remember falling, hitting my head… blood… and… _Edward_?" I said, wondering if Edward even helped me or I was just imagining his face. "Yes, Edward was the one who brought you to the hospital. As a matter of fact I think he's still in the waiting room. Would you like to see him?"

I shrugged, "Sure". I didn't was to seem too eager. When Carlisle turned to go out the door, Edward pushed the door open suddenly, and Carlisle dodged the door flying at his face quickly. "Hello Bella", Edward said. His voice made me melt and I fumbled for words. I've never gotten so tongue tied around a guy, usually I would just play around with them, making them think I wanted them, and then ignoring them, without even a kiss to leave behind. Guys are easy play things, but I suspect Edward is different. Once I had finally found my tongue I mumbled a pathetic "hello" back. He took a few steps towards me and stood besides my bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly. I looked over to where Carlisle used to be standing and realized he left the room. I wasn't sure how long ago. "I'm alright".

"How's your head?" Edward asked. I winced when I thought of it. "Not all that great", I sighed. He reached out and I felt hands brushing on the back of my head, the coldness of his hands felt nice against my pounding head. His hands probed at my wound. I grimaced as a sting went through my head. "Sorry", he breathed. But he continued examining my head as if he was a doctor. I wondered what he was doing but I couldn't bring myself to care. All's I cared about was the feeling of his hands on me. "It's a bit tender but you should be fine", Edward said. I smirked, "So you're a doctor now?" Edward shook his head, "The knowledge comes from living with someone who's devoted there life to helping people".

I nodded absently, thinking about how he talked pretty old fashioned. His hands were still buried in my thick hair even though he didn't seem to be inspecting my head anymore. I closed my eyes trying to get away from the light. It was starting to give me a major head ache. I could hear the faint breathing of Edward standing beside me, and for some reason his presence comforted me. He sighed, and I struggled to open my eyes. I hadn't realized how tired I was. "I better let you sleep". I shook my head and slowly opened my eyes. My eye lids felt like lead. "Stay, I don't want to be alone", I said. I actually don't mind being alone, but if being alone meant he had to leave then I would much rather have some company. I closed my eyes again when he pulled a chair away from the wall and put it beside my bed.

I let myself slip away to the darkness that wanted to devour me, and then spit me out amidst flowers, made of colours that only live in imagination.

Carlisle's Point of View

I looked over her file over and over again, determined to make sure there was nothing wrong with her. Determined to make sure Edward wouldn't get hurt again, I doubt anyone of us would be able to stand Edward worse than he is now. Alice in particular, he's been even testier with her, than the rest of us. I saw nothing wrong with her in her medical history, just a lot of injuries due to clumsiness. Just to be sure I quickly logged onto the computer in my office and went to the web site that had every ones records on there.

Quite convenient, I must say. It saves me a lot of trouble of looking through pointless web sites. Although any hacker with a brain could get on here. I easily hacked into the data base and searched **Isabella Swan**. Carlisle skimmed through it looking for something important, but mostly finding trivial stuff. Mother's maiden name Higginbotham, poor girl. Middle name, Marie, and the list went on. My eyes halted on one word,_ amnesia._ I frowned and my eye brows furrowed.

_**"A friend brought her into the hospital in critical condition. Her wrists and ankles were lacerated. A main artery was cut in her wrist. Five ribs, six fingers, both arms, and one of her legs were broken. There was a fracture in her skull. Patient showed signs of amnesia, depression, and schizophrenic behavior. After a month depression seemed gone, and schizophrenic behavior ceased. But amnesia was still a factor."**_

Edward's Point of View

I stared at Bella's perfect body that was bathed in moonlight. I breathed in her scent, tasting the freesia and strawberries that always seems to be her natural scent. She smelled delicious, but it was also like breathing in a mouthful of flames. Scorching my throat and the insides of my nose. Maybe the flames, the burning wouldn't be so bad, so hard to handle, if it weren't for the desire. The desire to spill her blood, suck her dry. The desire to kill, to hunt. The way a starving man desires for food… no that's not right. The way a heroin addict starves for the drug. I wonder if a recovering heroin addict would be able to sit and stare at the thing they want the most without using it.

I watched as her breasts moved up and down with each breath she took, listened to the steady thrumming heartbeat that signaled she was still alive. I wonder if I wasn't so used to this feeling- used to the feeling of burning- I'd be able to hold out for so long without killing her, I doubt it very much. I swallowed trying to get rid of the dryness in my mouth (**A.N- wait to vampires have spit? If they don't in here they do!)**

The startling thing was I also had another desire. I wanted the feel of her naked skin on mine, her soft lips on my hard ones. I want to feel her skin beneath my finger tips, everywhere; I want to feel her hands on me. And this is all new. With all the others it was just a desire for they're blood… nothing more, nothing less. But with is entirely different. I actually feel almost _human _when I'm with Bella.

I started listening for her thoughts, hoping there was some way I'd be able to hear them. I wondered what was different about her. It's very frustrating, being unable to hear what she's thinking. My mind was open to everyone else's thoughts too as I tried to listen for Bella's. I stopped breathing as Carlisle's thoughts rushed into me head, along with everyone else's. I quickly tuned everyone but Carlisle out. I almost roared with fury as Carlisle finished reading Bella's file.

Bella's Point of View

I woke up to a strangled, screaming sound. It was quiet, but loud enough for me to hear, and it was coming from some where close to me. My eyes shot open and I looked over to where Edward was sitting before I fell asleep. I saw him standing beside the chair. His facial expression changed from strained to composed in a matter of milliseconds. "Are you alright?" I asked, assuming that the sound came from him since he was the only one in the room. "Why would I not be alright?" he asked. I frowned, "You just like… screamed, in a way". Then he frowned, "No, I didn't scream, it must've been in your dream". I sighed, "Ok, whatever". I could've sworn he screamed but I guess not, maybe I'm just insane… okay not maybe, I _am _insane. I stared at Edward for a moment; he was just so beautiful it was hard to look away. I licked my suddenly dry lips and my heart started pounding, and it felt like it was swelling.

Then another feeling wormed its way into my body, and it wasn't likely to be ignored. It was the feeling of desire, and addiction. God I wanted some pot! This feeling had only happened once before when most of my sources went dry, I had no money and none of my mom's 'boyfriends' had any I could steal. I was going to have to find a dealer soon, having an addiction but not having what I wanted was worse than having an itch couldn't scratch. I groaned, and Edward looked at me in concern, "Are you alright?" mimicking me from before. He took a step towards me, and he put his hand on my arm. I shuddered at the touch of his cold flesh on mine.

"Ya, I'm fine", I said and sighed, trying to ignore the longing for some sort of drug buzzing through my veins. I was never into the hard stuff, but I've fooled around with them a bit. If I get desperate enough then I can tap into Charlie's alcohol collection, even though I've never been a big fan of liquor. Edwards hand was still on my arm, well the inside of my wrist to be exact, and it was very distracting. Just his hand lightly on my wrist was enough to make me dizzy, my eye lids felt heavy, and my heart was pounding like no one would believe. I wouldn't be surprised if he heard it too.

I looked at him ad watched as he hooked his foot around the chair leg and pulled it closer to the bed. He seemed reluctant to lose the little contact we had. Edward sat down and looked at me. "Are you sure, you're okay?" he asked. I nodded trying to concentrate on his words not the feeling of his hand. I nodded as my other addiction fell from my mind. I think I might be addicted to Edward and I've only been exposed to him for less than a week. I closed my eyes as his long fingers traced random shapes on the inside of my wrist. "How's your head?" His voice was almost a purr. Or was probably the most sensual voice she'd ever heard. "It's…F-Fine", I stuttered, sounding like a fool. My throat was tight, my heart was pounding in my ears, and my skin felt like it was on a sensory overload.

He leaned in closer and I got a face full of his scent- he was close enough to kiss- I breathed in deeply, I wondered what type of cologne he wore, because it was absolutely intoxicating. I sighed, and as soon as that breath was out he back away quicker than I could have thought. He had a guarded expression on his face, and he looked angry… or frustrated. He looks sexy when he's angry. Maybe he backed away because my breathe didn't smell great… actually it probably smells downright horrible I haven't brushed my teeth since this morning and after I sleep I always get an moldy sock taste in my mouth., which I have right now.

I slowly sit up and prop myself up on my elbows. "What are you doing?!" Edward asks, "You just had a concussion, I really don't think you should be moving around." I sighed, "_Please_, I need to move, I can't just lay here like a lump!" He sighed, "Fine… we can go for a _short_ walk around. But mind it's night so you have to be quiet because most of the patients are sleeping. And you _should_ be sleeping!"

"What can I say I'm nocturnal, and I've been sleeping all day!" I said and Edward snorted. It was weird hearing him snort; it just seemed too normal and inelegant. I started pulling at the thin hospital blanket that was covering me. The sides of the blanket were stuffed under the mattress and my arms felt a little soft. I struggled with the blanket for a moment until Edward pulled it easily away from my body. I sat up slowly and gingerly placed my feet on the cold floor. I got a slight head rush but other then that I felt fine. I stood up then stumbled. Edward caught me right away and wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me steady, I gave him a grateful smile as he helped me walk out into the hallway.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Okay, well that was shorter than I wanted but still be happy that I actually have a new chapter up!!!! Well I hope you liked!!!


End file.
